An Odd Meeting
by GothamGirl225
Summary: Young Justice, meet- Young Justice? Time-traveling X-boxes, a plotting scientist, some very confused teenagers, Two times colliding, and it's all Bart's fault of course! I guess this should be under crossover, but then none of you would read it. pleaseR&R
1. Chapter 1

"Got a mission from Bats yet?" a bored ginger asked from his place on the couch. "We've been sitting here for hours."

"It's been seven minutes since you asked last time Wally." Robin said in somewhat annoyance.

"If you did something besides just lay around on the couch, maybe the time would go faster" Artemis quipped from her place by the kitchen counter.

"I ate some cookies a while ago!" the speedster shouted defensively.

"Correction, you ate _all_ the cookies."

"You never said you wanted any."

"And you never paused to consider that option; you were too busy stuffing your face!"

"Well I wouldn't have given you any with _that_ attitude!"

"They weren't your cookies to give!"

"Guys!" M'gann shouted, trying to stop the argument before the two came to blows. "I'm making more cookies any way!"

Superboy, who was hovering next to her in case she needed protection from the sugar she was measuring, gave the two teenagers an annoyed glare. Khaldur looked up from his book.

"Did you hear that, Conner?" the Atlantean asked, causing everybody but superboy to cock their heads to one side, listening for whatever the two had heard.

"I think it came from outside." The clone said. "Should I go check it ou-" he was cut off by a somewhat muffled yell coming from outside.

"Dammit Bart, I told you to leave that stupid thing alone!"

"S'not my fault! Blame the genius who made the thing look like an X-box!"

"Or maybe blame the idiot who thought it _was_ an X-box!"

"Kon, calm down! We need to figure out where we are."

"You aren't the leader, Tim! I'll calm down when Cass tells me to calm down!"

"Kon, calm down!"

"I'm perfectly calm!"

"Then stop yelling!"

"I'll stop yelling when Cass tells me to-"

"Kon, stop yelling!"

"Fine."

"Hey, where's Slo-Bo and Cissie?"

"Ow. Get off of us Bart!"

"I found Slo-Bo and Cissie!"

"Tim, You ok?"

"I'm fine Suzie. Has anybody seen Anita?"

"Yeah! I'm sitting on Anita too!"

"That's great Bart. It would be even greater if you moved."

"Sure thing Tim!"

"Alright, so where did your 'X-box' send us?"

"Outside I think, see, the Cave's right there."

"Great, I bet Snapper's gonna kill us."

The team stood stock still, listening intently to the whole exchange. It sounded like a whole bunch of kids had been transported straight into their yard via magic X-box, and was now coming around to the entrance of the cave. Looks like today was going to be interesting after all.

A/N: haha, cliffhangers are fun. I'm working on a couple of stories right now, but this little plot bunny wormed its way into my head yesterday, when I discovered some of the original young Justice comics at an old comic book store. Needless to say, I fell in love. Impulse makes everything funny. This will be updated very soon, I promise. Please Read&Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A rather disheveled group of kids stood outside the entrance to the cave. One, a dark haired boy in his mid-teens, was tapping away at the keypad on the door. Although his eyes were obscured by a green domino mask, you could tell that there was a look of mild frustration on his face.

"Weird, my password for the cave isn't working." He said, entering the code again.

"Probably 'cause it's a different keypad." The older boy next to him suggested. He was a little taller, with a leather jacket and a pierced ear. Under the jacket, he wore a costume similar to the man of steel's. similar, but not quite the same.

"Hmm." The first boy said, not taking his eyes off the keypad. "doesn't matter, I can hack into the security system anyways. He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "Odd, the security system's less advanced than what we used to have. Wonder why…"

"Would you hurry up and get us in already?" A shorter, and younger boy with a mess of brown hair ask pleadingly. "I'm starving."

"For this little excursion, I'm making you eat a plateful of sushi." The jacket-clad teen said angrily. The boy looked at him in genuine horror.

"No, please! Not sushi!"

"Aww, C'mon Kon." A blonde girl with pigtails and a Wonder Woman shirt said from next to the younger boy. "Isn't a whole plateful just a bit too much?"

A blue-skinned boy next to her scowled.

"I'd make him eat two platefuls."

"Stop being a killjoy Slo-Bo." Another blonde girl with a red cowl said teasingly. "It'd be way more fun to watch him eat three."

"Do I get any say in this?" the younger boy asked, eyes widened in fear behind the yellow lenses built into his cowl.

"Not if I can't get these doors to open." The boy with the domino mask said, typing furiously on the keypad.

"You're all being ridiculous." A dark skinned girl said in annoyance. "If Snapper's inside, there's an easier way to get in."

"I'd like to see it." Said Domino-masked boy, extremely sarcastically. "Enlighten us, with your superior method."

"Don't be mean, Tim." A third blonde said, smoke twisting around her, betraying her nervousness. Something wasn't right.

"Fine." The dark skinned girl huffed. She walked forward, and knocked on the door.

BREAAAAAAAAK LIIIIIIIIINE!

"What do we do?" M'gann asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"Answer it." Artemis said. "By the sound of it, 'Tim' is going to get in soon anyway"

"Snapper Carr, you open this door right now!" They heard a girl yell from outside. Superboy looked confused.

"Why would our Social Studies teacher be in the cave?" he asked.

"This is _so_ not funny." They heard one of the boys say venomously from behind the door.

"Cool it Slo-Bo." Another girl snapped. "Whatever Snapper's doing, he doesn't need you busting down the door.

"Oh come on!" Artemis said, striding towards the door. "If you won't open it, I will."

"Artemis, wait!" Robin called, but she had already opened the door.

"Oh." A dark skinned girl with a long ponytail said. "You aren't Snapper."

A/N: I told you I'd update soon! So yeah, up next: a buttload of confusion. Please read and review!


End file.
